FateDxD Order
by LazyErmine
Summary: Fujimura Ritsuka, the savior of another world, was reincarnated into a world where the age of gods still goes strong. After regaining his memories and summoning his servants, watch as he shakes the foundations of the supernatural world and protect humanity once more!
1. Life 0

_Beautiful._

_That was all I could think of as I was captivated by the girl standing protectively in front of me, saving me from what I percieved as certain death._

_Long blonde hair flowing freely down her backside, dressed in a pure white battle dress with silver armour adourned around her. A banner clutched in her right hand and a sword in her left._

_A stinging sensation took root in the back of my head. The stinging became more painful as I continued to stare at my unknown savior._

_...I know this girl._

**Life.0**

My name is Fujimura Ritsuka. I'm a second year high school student at Kuoh Academy.

I live alone, my mother was killed and my father passed away from the grief of losing his wife. Fortunately my family was pretty well off and I was able to live off the amount of money my parents had. Now I tend to work part time jobs so I can rely more on myself.

If I were to name a hobby, it would probably be Kendo. I was in the Kendo Club for my first year, but soon found that I wasn't able to learn anything new so I quit in my second year, focusing more on self training.

Today went like any other day. I got up out of bed at around 5 in the morning for some morning excersices before taking a quick shower. After getting changed and eating breakfast, I went to school.

I don't have many friends, but I do occasionally hang around Kiba Yuuto. It seems that outside of his club mates, he doesn't have any friendships. The girls always fawn over him while the guys seem to dislike him for the fact that he is stealing the girls attention.

Today I stayed alone, watching the perverted trio get their ass beat by the Kendo club for peeping. I swear those guys have to be masochists or something.

"Hey, Ritsuka-Kun!"

I blinked and put down my food upon hearing a familiar voice call out to me.

Looking to the side, I saw none other them Murayama and Katase coming my way.

"Ah, good afternoon you two. What can I do for you? I saw that you caught the trio peeping again."

"Hmph. Those perverts thought they could try and peep on us again! They're the worst!" Katase growled.

"Anyway, enough about them. Are you sure you don't want to come back to the Kendo club?" Murayama asked.

There it is.

The Kendo club has been continuously asking me to rejoin.

"Sorry girls, but I don't think so. I can come by and help you out every now and then, but I won't join it again."

Both girls deflated at hearing that but nodded their heads.

The three of us continued to talk for a while before Katase points at my right hand.

"Are you okay? That looks like a pretty nasty bruise."

I frowned before looking at where she pointed. Sure enough, there is some kind of mark on the back of my right hand.

"I probably hit something in my sleep."

"Geez, you need to be more careful, Ritsuka-Kun." Murayama scolded. "What if you hit your head in your sleep!"

I sweatdropped slightly, an odd sense of deja vu overtaking me as Murayama is replaced with a girl that has lavender colored hair that falls over her right eye.

Shaking my head, I let out a chuckle as I shrug off their worries.

**Fate/DxD**

**SWISH**

The bokken in my hand cuts through the air with practiced movement.

I don't know why, but weapons in general just feel...right when they are in my hands. However, swords feel most at home in my grip.

It didn't take long to discover that I was a prodigy when it came to weapons. I was trained by a swordsman when I was around 12 years old, he taught me for around three years before leaving.

His name was Jin Takashi, an old man that so happened to see me do a few practice swings with a wooden sword and offered to train me.

Naturally I refused at first. Who the hell would just accept an invitation like that by some random old man!?

However, after getting to know the man, I accepted. I soaked in everything he taught like a sponge.

Jin-Sensei practices a particularly difficult sword style called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. It takes a long time to be even able to learn the basics due to the fact that you need a large amount of base strength first.

The first year of training was almost all conditioning, by the second year it was conditioning with some of the basics, and by the third year I was able to learn the intermediate techniques.

After the third year, Jin-Sensei had nothing left to teach me and told me that it was up to me how strong I would get.

"Fuuu..."

Letting out a breath, I put away the bokken and wiped off the sweat from my torso and face before putting on a loose black kimono.

My family owned a traditional japanese mansion (think the Emiya Household) that I've lived in since I was born. It's a bit large for one person, but I got used to it pretty quickly.

Leaving the dojo, I make my way to the kitchen to cook up some dinner.

"Shit...I forgot to go to the store..."

Releasing a sigh, I change into a white shirt with black jeans and black sneakers before heading out the door.

**Fate/DxD**

"Come again!"

I bowed to the clerk before exiting the store, my hands filled with the groceries I need for the week.

ha...

There isn't any purpose in my life, it seems. I don't really have any dreams to pursue. No goals other then finish High School, and then get a proper education.

Geez, even Hyoudou Issei has a dream, even if it is getting a harem!

...maybe I should become a pervert?

No no! I don't want to get beaten up by the kendo girls!

**CHILLS**

Suddenly every hair on my body stood on end as a mysterious atmosphere sprung up around me.

_DODGE!_

Trusting my instincts, I dived to the side, my groceries spilling on the concrete floor.

"What the hell!?"

Some kind of spear of light stabbed into the ground where I was before!

"Oh? It seems you have decent instincts. Impressive for a human, too bad I have to kill you."

A seductive voice spoke from the direction the spear came from.

Walking towards me is a woman in rather tight clothing that stops at her thighs and leaves the front open so you can see her cleavage. She has long dark blue hair and a small smirk on her face.

"W-who are you?"

Calm down.

Calm down me.

Take a deep breath.

Keep you gaze focused on her.

Don't turn your back to her and try to run.

Adrenaline started to pump through my body as I stared at the woman.

"Me? I suppose it matters little. My name is Kalawarner, your soon to be executioner, fufufu."

Oi, don't say that with a seductive tone!

My mind is racing, trying to find a way to escape before I see two more light spears head straight at me.

"Woah!"

I dodged both of them, but was grazed by a third that followed after.

**FLAP**

A pair of black feathered wings sprung out of Kalawarners back as she went up into the air.

W-what the fuck!?

Is it some kind of cosplay? Is this a nightmare? If it is, this would be a good time to wake up!

"Die!"

I stared as six light spears hovered around the woman, dashing any hope of survival.

The light spears were sent at me, my body acting on instinct once more. I managed to dodge the first two before spinning around and grabbing one, using it to bat away the incoming ones.

**STAB**

"Gaugh!"

A burning pain came from my left side as warm blood spilled from my mouth.

I shakingly look down to see a light spear sticking out of my side. The spear in my hand dissapeared as I collapsed onto my back.

"It was a good try, boya, but there was no way a puny human could survive. If you wish to blame someone, then blame god for giving you a sacred gear."

Is this...really how I'm going to die? To a woman I don't know? Due to a circumstance I don't understand?

...no.

No.

NO!

I refuse to die like this!

"Farewell, boy."

I try to crawl away from Kalawarner, who's pulling her hand back to throw another spear.

Someone...

Someone please help me!

**FLASH**

The back of my right hand _burned_, but the sensation was ignored in favor of staring at the bright light in front of me.

**CLANG**

The light spear clattered to the ground as a figure stands in front of me.

Beautiful.

That was all I could think of as I was captivated by the girl standing protectively in front of me, saving me from what I percieved as certain death.

Long blonde hair flowing freely down her backside, dressed in a pure white battle dress with silver armour adourned around her. A banner clutched in her right hand and a sword in her left.

A stinging sensation took root in the back of my head. The stinging became more painful as I continued to stare at my unknown savior.

...I know this girl.

**SQQQZZZZZZZ**

I know who she is...

"In the name of the lord, you shall not lay a finger on master!"

**SQQQQQQQQQZZZZZZZZZ**

My head feels like its going to burst, blood leaks from my nose and mouth as I try to remember who this is.

"W-who are you!? Get away!"

Kalawarner sounds fearful as she fails to run away.

Blood pools beneath me as the girl stabbed the Kalawarner through the chest.

**SSSSSSQQQQQQQZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"...er! Master!"

The girl gripped my hand tightly, tears streaming down her face. I stared into her beautiful amethyst eyes, a name coming to the forefront of my mind.

"...Jeanne..."

Then everything went black...

\--

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Fate or DxD series!**

**This is an idea that's been floating around in my head that I decided to write. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Life 1 Meeting the Devils

They were all with him. Every single one of them. All of them waiting to reunite with him, with their lover, with their brother (in one servants case, son), with their _master_.

Within Ritsuka's soul lies a vast country filled with grasslands, rolling hills, and more.

For years the servants were made to watch Ritsuka's life, unable to make any contact.

However, that changed not too long ago. The casters had finally managed to figure out a way where they could summon themselves. They were able to leak a small amount of prana into his system and slowly reconnect the bonds they have with him.

Unfortunately this also alerted the supernatural world, making them think that the boy has what's known as a sacred gear.

They panicked when they saw that he was getting attacked, and a certain Ruler class servant forced the summoning in order to save her beloved master.

While this saved his life, it nearly destroyed his mind.

When a person reincarnates, their memories of their last life are sealed tightly. They were originally going to slowly open the seal, this way the memories would come slowly in the form of small flashbacks.

However, when Ruler was summoned, Ritsuka's circuits slammed open along with the seal on his memories.

The shock from this happening, coupled with his wound from the light spear, nearly killed him.

Fortunately Ruler managed to stabalise Ritsuka, healing his wound by using her Noble Phantasm. Now all they have to do is wait for him to wake up, and recover so he can summon the rest...

**Fate/DxD**

"...ugh..."

Ritsuka groaned as his blue eyes fluttered open. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he sat up, his left side sore as hell.

"Where...?"

The black haired boy put a hand to his head as he tried to recall what had happened.

_'...I was attacked by some kind of angel when...'_

"Jeanne!"

The boy ignored the pain in his side and snapped to his feet, stumbling to his door and all but slamming it open.

"Kya!"

"Oof!"

Ritsuka didn't make it very far as he crashed straight into the person he was looking for, sending them both to the ground.

Ritsuka was on top of Jeanne, his face buried in her breasts. Upon realising where he is, the boy's face flushed and he went to move off of her.

"I'm-!"

Before he could finish his apology, two slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him down.

Jeanne latched onto her master, tears escaping her eyes as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs, muttering 'master, master' over and over.

Ritsuka smiled softly as he returned the hug despite the fact that his side was killing him and his head was throbbing. He whispered comforting words, slowly the sobs cease.

Jeanne sat up and pushed Ritsuka back lightly before cupping his face. The ruler class servant leaned forward and gave Ritsuka a peck on the lips before separating.

"Though my head is a mess right now, it's great to be with you again, Jeanne."

That was a bit of an understatement. His past lifes' memories just smashed together with his current self.

It felt like just yesterday he was killed by the Mage Association. Yet he knows that he was actually almost just killed by some unknown being...

"I'm sorry about that, master. I panicked when I saw you in danger and forcefully summoned myself, causing your current pain..." Jeanne muttered, looking down.

Ritsuka put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's fine. I prefer being alive and have my memories after all. Thank you for saving me."

Jeanne nodded before leading her master to the living room so they can talk.

"Alright, so do you have any idea what Kalawarner was?"

"I'm sorry, master, but we only saw what you did in your life."

Ritsuka hummed in understanding before he realised something.

"This world is..."

He tried to open his circuits, but hastily closed them a second later.

The mana of this world is pure and way too abundant!

"So you've noticed?"

"Yeah, why is there so much mana in the air?"

Of course he has a theory, but that would be ridiculous.

Then again, that woman from before...not to mention he doesn't feel Jeanne taking any prana from him to stay manifested.

"We believe that the age of gods is still going in this world." Jeanne stated.

"Then are you not being rejected by the world?"

"No, as you can probably tell, I don't need to rely on your own reserves to stay in this world. In fact we don't feel the presence of Alaya or Gaia at all."

That's actually a bit concerining. Humanity doesn't have a defense mechanism? While the counter force is something Ritsuka didn't really like, it was necassary to prevent the extinction of mankind.

It's clear that the supernatural exists, Kalawarner was enough to prove that.

"We need more information." Ritsuka sighed, rubbing his temples.

_'Well, at least EMIYA doesn't have to worry about going back to his shitty 'job.'_

Those were very unpleasant dream cycles, seeing the archer servant kill and get betrayed that much.

"Alright, are you able to enter spirit form still?"

"Yes. We still have all of our base abilities, some are enhanced even. For example, while normally after using my Noble Phantasm, the banner would tear. Here, the banner will repair itself over time."

"I see..." Ritsuka hummed.

**GROWWLLL**

"Ah! You must be hungry. You haven't eaten in five days after all."

"WHAT!?"

**Fate/DxD**

"It seems that Fujimura-Kun has returned." Souna Shitori, or Sona Sitri, informed the red head in front of her as she moved a Knight piece on the chess board.

Sona is a petite girl, having black hair styled into a bob cut. Across from her is Rias Gremory, a red haired girl with a more well rounded body.

The Gremory nodded her head as she moved her own chess piece.

"Yes, Koneko told me so as well."

"What are we going to do about him? Koneko said that he summoned a girl that took down the fallen like nothing, right?"

Both Rias and Sona were given Kuoh by their siblings, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. They were put in charge of watching over the territory, meaning they would have to be the ones to deal with any threats.

"We should meet him, preferably with both of our peerages. Koneko said that woman held large amounts of holy energy."

Sona frowned at hearing that.

"Are they from the church?"

"I don't think so. Ritsuka-Kun doesn't have any records within the church nor does he have any ties with them. He's never left Kuoh either, so it's unlikely that is the case."

Sona moved another chess piece with a sigh.

"Should I message our siblings?"

"No! This is our territory, we will be the ones to handle this."

Rias's pride won't allow her to call for her older brothers help unless absolutely necassary.

"Do you think that the woman could be part of his sacred gear?"

Rias hummed in thought before shaking her head.

"I'm not sure, Koneko claimed she saw a red marking form on Ritsuka-Kun's hand when she appeared. Not only that, but when she was near him before she smelled holy, demonic, greek, and many more energy coming off of him."

Sona's eyes grew wide as she heard that.

"B-but there isn't any sacred gears recorded like that!"

Rias smirked at seeing her normally stoic friend's mask crack a bit.

"Perhaps its a non-recorded sacred gear. There has been multiple cases where a sacred gear hasn't awoken for a long time."

The Sitri heiress nodded her head in agreement. That is a pretty good possibilty, but what kind of sacred gear summons a holy woman to fight for them? And if Koneko is right, then does that mean that he can summon more?

The thought scared Sona a bit more then she would ever admit. However, it also makes her want to bring Ritsuka to her side.

"So, have you informed Hyoudou of his change?"

"No. For now I will let him adjust a bit. He's still too weakened by the sun."

"Rias, those fallen are still out there. What if they were to attack again?"

In reality, Sona doesn't really care about the pervert but this is her territory as well. She doesn't want to be held responsible for Issei's death.

"I have my familiar tailing him at all times."

Sona rolled her eyes.

_'She probably wishes to save Hyoudou again to gain some more trust from him.'_

"Checkmate."

"Damn it! I lost again!" Rias complained.

Sona smirked, enjoying her victory over her childhood friend and rival.

**Fate/DxD**

**[Fujimura Ritsuka to the student council room, please. Fujimura Ritsuka to the student council room, please.]**

Hm? What would the student council want with me?

I gather my things and head towards where I remember the student council room being.

_"Jeanne, how long do you think I should wait before summoning the rest?"_

There was a pause before I heard Jeanne's voice reply in my mind.

_"Um, I think you should be able to summon them whenever. Though I don't think the house is large enough..."_

I could tell that there was some reluctance in her reply, most likely she wants to be the only servant summoned for a little while. Geez, she really can be quite possesive...

_"Alright, I'll summon Da Vinci in a few days. She can probably fix the house up."_

After being around Da Vinci for as long as I have, I decided to just refer her as a 'her'.

It's a lot easier that way.

A frown formed on my face as we approached the student council room.

There's a boundary field around it, though not very good of one. From what I can tell, it simply hides the aura of whatever is inside.

Great, so it seems that the supernatural is closer then I had originally thought.

Curse my luck!

...I guess I can get answers now.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in."

Hearing the calm voice of the student council president, I entered the room and took note of the fact that not only is the entire student council present, but Rias Gremory and the rest of the...Occult Research Club is there.

Wait a second.

Rias Gremory

Rias **Gremory**

**GREMORY**

I'M AN IDIOT!

_"Jeanne, stay on guard and prepare for combat. I have a hunch on what these people are."_

_"Understood, master."_

It was only thanks to on field experience with controlling my emotions that I didn't facepalm right there.

Gremory is a member of the 72 pillars!

After learning that we were going against the demon pillars in the singularities, I had studied up on the 72 pillars.

If I recall correctly, Gremory is a seducer clan. The original Gremory is said to be a powerful duke of hell that comanded 26 legions of demons. He could tell all things past, present, and future, about hidden treasures, and basically makes women fall in love with him, old and young.

And then there 'Souna Shitori', translated as...Sona Sitri. Another seducer clan. The duke comanded 60 legions and was said to be able to make people strip. Basically he was the culprit of public nudity...heh.

"I've come as you asked, Kaichou."

I kept a straight face and bowed to the student council president, inwardly curious about who the others are in terms of devil families.

"Have a seat, Fujimura-Kun."

I took a seat directly in front of Sona's desk, resting my hands on my lap.

Now that I'm closer to her, I can say that I am 100% certain that they aren't human. The energy they give off is twisted, not really evil per say, but dark.

In other words they aren't anywhere near as any of the demon gods we fought before.

Thank God.

"May I ask why I was called here, Kaichou? I...wasn't aware that I did anything bad."

Sona adjusted her glasses as she looked at me with a calculating gaze.

"No, you aren't in any trouble, Fujimaru-Kun. I called you here on an entirely different matter."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Gremory-Senpai?"

_"ARGGH!"_

...It seems that Jeanne realised why I was shocked earlier.

"Fufu, it does indeed, Ritsuka-Kun."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Rias's tone and how she put emphasis on her breasts.

Yep, she's definitely a Gremory alright.

Too bad for her, I won't be affected by that. I've been around girls like Jeanne, Scathach, and Arturia, as well as gotten quite...intimate with them.

"Does the name Kalawarner sound familiar to you?"

_"Jeanne, be ready."_

"Indeed, it does. After all, she stuck a spear of light in my side. What I want to know is how _you_ know who she is, Kaichou?"

Jeanne had told me that the body of Kalawarner was destroyed when she killed her, meaning it should be impossible for Sona or Rias to know her name.

...unless they were watching, or already knew about Kalawarner's plan to begin with.

Either way, that proves that these people aren't my allies.

Sona seemed to be taken off guard by the sidden change of atmosphere, the demons in the room all tensing.

"I assure you that we had no part in the fallen angel trying to kill you."

"Fallen angel?"

Sona raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is what Kalawarner was. An angel that had sinned, causing her wings to turn a pitch black. Are you not aware of this?"

"No, this is the first I've ever heard of it."

The group of demons seemed almost relieved at hearing that.

"I see. Are you aware lf the supernatural?"

"To an extent."

Rias then contributed to the conversation.

"So you aren't aware of the the biblical faction, or any other faction?"

I just shook my head, not lowering my guard.

"I can guess that your demons of some kind though."

"How!?"

"Your last name is Gremory, you didn't even try to hide it. Your's is slightly better, but Shitori translates to Sitri. An idiot could figure it out." I deadpanned.

That seemed to get a round of chuckles from the group besides Rias and Sona, both of which blushing before sending me matching glares.

Hmph, like those would be able to scare me!

Try staring down Hercules! I had to fucking run away from the berserker while acting as a bait!

"Ahem! We are called Devils, the ones called Demons are the orginal founders of our race."

Hmmm, I see.

"Is there anyway of telling a devil from a human other then their energy?"

**FLAP**

Bat wings sprung out from the back every person in this room...

I've seen oni, chimera, wraiths, lamia, and much more, but I haven't seen a humanoid being with just wings before!

So the wings are what identify a person of their race, at least in the biblical faction. The angels have their white feathered wings, fallen angels their black wings, and devils with their bat wings. Good to know!

Still, I do wonder why exactly they are being so forthcoming with their answers. They haven't asked me about myself yet...

Rias and Sona then explained to me about the biblical faction, the Great War, Sacred Gears, peerages, and more.

By the end of the explanation, it took quite the effort to hold in my annoyance at these Devils. My trust in them lowered even further then before!

"So you devils steal one of the few things mankind has to protect itself?"

I find this ridiculous. Why would the God of this world create sacred gears that could possibly be used by the Devils?

Something isn't adding up here...

"We don't steal them! We reincarnate those that unfairly lost their life or ask to join." Rias sounded offended.

I scoffed at hearing that.

"Really? So if I 'unfairly' lost my life to Kalawarner, you would revive me even though I don't want to be a devil?"

That seemed to make a good number of the devils flinch.

So I was right. How rich! These devils didn't bother helping against Kalawarner so they could have a chance at reincarnating me!

Too bad for them, I would have rather slit my own throat then be one of them. Especially now.

I'm sure that there is some humans who genuinly wish to become devils, but the fact that the sacred gear would remain with them when they do so is a major flaw in the system.

From what I heard, Sacred Gears are this worlds version of Noble Phantasms, or something similar.

If the devils really wished for peace, then why would they bolster their forces with firepower that doesn't belong to them?

"Well, I heard enough. Have a nice day."

I stood up from my seat and nodded my head before making to leave the room.

"Wait!"

I halted at the door and sent Rias a sidelong glance.

"Who was the woman that came to save you? Is she part of the church?"

"She is a follower of God-" I inwardly smiled at the winces that came when saying that. "-but she is not a member of the vatican or an exorcist."

With that said, I calmly left the student council room, my mind racing.

I may not have a favorable impression of the devil's at the moment, but I would like peace if it's available.

However, if they prove to be a threat to humanity then they will be dealt with.

If it starts a war, then so be it.

I already have an army, a rather strong one at that.

The factions will find that they aren't as strong as they make themselves appear.

_"Jeanne, I might be summoning some more servants sooner then expected."_

_"...yes, master."_

I rolled my eyes when I felt that she was pouting.

**Fate/DxD**

The devils let out a breath when Ritsuka had left the room.

"Ara ara, Ritsuka-Kun can be quite scary." Akeno Himejima, the queen of Rias, giggled.

The others silently agreed with Akeno. The pressure that Ritsuka was releasing was suffocating! Even now Rias could feel cold sweat dripping down her back.

_'Just what did he go through to gain that kind of pressure?'_ They all wondered.

"Buchou, what should we do?"

Kiba Yuuto, the knight of Rias, stepped forward as he asked this, looking at his master for direction.

"...for now try to keep your distance from him. We need to focus more on Issei amd make sure he isn't killed."

Ritsuka didn't make himself out to be an enemy, that much was clear. He didn't like them, not at all, but he isn't going to attack them unless provoked.

That was the reason she or Sona didn't even try to recruit the black haired boy. Who knows how he would have reacted.

For now they will give him space, and slowly try to get closer to him.

"You all do the same. Avoid Fujimura-Kun as much as possible, do not bring up the supernatural unless he says something."

Sona also commanded her own peerage to stay away from him.

"Rias, we have to inform our siblings about Fujimura-Kun."

Sona raised her hand to prevent Rias from protesting before fixing her glasses.

"It's our duty to report any activity in our territory. The fact that we haven't reported about the fallen is bad enough."

"*Sigh* Right, I'll send a message to Onii-Sama when we return to the club room."

"If it makes you feels any better, I'm not any more excited messaging Onee-Sama..." Sona grumbled.

"Is Leviathan-Sama really that bad?"

Sona's new pawn, Genshirou Saji, stepped forward when asking that.

"Onee-Sama isn't bad. She's just...difficult to handle." Sona frowned.

Rias giggled at seeing Sona defend her older sister before she noticed that Koneko was looking at the door with a frown marring her face.

"What's wrong, Koneko?"

"...Fujimura-Senpai's scent changed."

**Fate/DxD**

Jeanne and I got home without getting attacked, thankfully. I'll have to summon a caster so my house can have a strong boundary field protecting it.

"Jeanne, what do you think about the devils?"

I asked my lover that as we made ourselves comfortable in the living room.

Jeanne was silent as she seemed to consider the question.

"Hmmm, we didn't really talk to them much, but it seems that they look down on human's almost unconsciously. They also seem quite greedy."

That's true. They are stealing the tools humanity should have to protect ourselves.

...but what can I do to prevent them from reincarnating humans with sacred gears?

Maybe one of my servants can fix the system?

That's very unlikely. This is the system that THE God made, something like that probably can't be tampered with by just anyone.

However, why hasn't God fixed the system? It makes no sense!

Maybe he never anticpated the Evil Piece system?

"Haah..."

"Master, I'm sure it will be okay. For now let's just focus on the goals at hand, like summoning the others and expanding the house."

Ahh, there it is! The wonderful ruler servant that always cheers me up with kind words and a smile thats as bright as the sun!

"Jeaannneee~!"

I pulled the girl into an embrace, rubbing my cheek against hers as I cry tears of joy!

Uuuuu, I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful servant and lover!

"M-master!"

Jeanne squirms in my grip, her face gaining a pink hue.

How can someone be so cute and beautiful at the same time!?

I messed around with Jeanne for a little while before going and doing my daily training. This time I also added magecraft to the list.

After doing intense physical conditioning for an hour, I sat on the floor of the dojo with my legs crossed and a roll of paper in my hand.

Even though I was more or less a demi-servant, or at least was as strong as one, I never really learned much when it came to magecraft. In the beginning I mostly relied on mystic codes to support my servants, even to the end I always used one.

I was just a civilian before going to Chaldea after all.

I was told that I have the average of 22 magic circuits. However, apparently the the circuit quality is ridculous, enough to sustain more then one servant for a long time.

By the end of my life, I was contracted with over 150 servants.

I don't know much offensive magecraft, only Gandr. I used Reinforcement and Structural Analysis the most, having been taught by EMIYA and practiced it to the point I could use Human Reinforcement. He also taught me projection, but obviously I can't use his unique branch of it.

Shishou (Scathach) taught me some Runecraft, but not much as I preferred to learn to use weapons.

I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

For now I will just practise activating my circuits and regulating the mana correctly to adjust to the mana of this world.

The sound of two swords clashing ring through my mind as a single circuits opens. I kept it open for a minute before closing it and then repeated the process, slowly aclimating to the mana before increasing the amount of circuits.

After another hour I stopped and started to train in swordsmanship for a while.

"Master!"

I halted in my training and turned to Jeanne.

"What do you need?"

Jeanne huffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"You need to take a break, its not healthy to push yourself for this long!"

...uwa, talk about deja vu. She said the same thing back in Chaldea.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I'll go make some dinner."

My cooking may not be on the level of EMIYA, but I can still cook pretty damn good!

**End**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Fate or DxD series!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I've watched all of the fate series that are out so far, played FGO (JP and NA), and read some wiki pages on the Nasuverse. I watched the anime for DxD and read the light novels up to like volume 24. I'm not really a master on both series, so if I got some things wrong then don't get too angry.**

**Also, I'm just going to say it now that I don't like Rias, especially in the beginning. However, I don't plan on making this a bash fic. It will veer off from Canon eventually, kind of hard not to when an entirely new faction is surfacing.**

**I saw that you all were very much against Ritsuma becoming a devil. Well, worry not! I would never write a story with the MC as a devil servant. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure Gilgamesh would slaughter Ritsuka if he became a servant to a devil.**

**I am not planning on having Ritsuka stay back in fights, he was able to reach the level of a demi-servant before after all. Now he will be equipped with a rather strong Sacred Gear (Longinus class)!**

**Speaking of sacred gear, ****I've thought up many different ones and narrowed it down to three possible choices.**

**Choice 1: [Heavenly Beasts]**

**Backstory: After seeing the devastation of the Great War and how many humans were killed, the five heavenly beasts (Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryu, Genbu, and Kohryu) sought out God and willingly let him seal them into a sacred gear with two conditions. One, they would be sealed in a single gear. Two, they would only be wielded by someone they deem worthy.**

**Powers: Able to shift to five different weapons for each beast.**

**Stand-by mode: This is just a sheathed katana, it doesn't have any special attributes.**

**Suzaku Form: Takes the form of two traditional crimson fans that are constantly releasing embers. This gives user powers over intense flames, capable of absorbing and storing enemy flames, can be used as a chakram, and gives the ability to use healing flames.**

**Byakko Form: Takes the form of a pure white bow. In this form the user can manipulate ice to a certain degree and form arrows with the ice. The user also has enhanced senses.**

**Seiryu Form: Takes the form of an azure spear contantly emitting lightning. Gives the user control over lightning and enhances their speed greatly. This form also allows the user to absorb lightining and store it.**

**Genbu Form: Takes the form of of a giant, impenetrable shield and a rapier/whip. The shield blocks all pysical attacks and absorbs water, the energy then transfering to user. The rapier/whip holds deadly poison and cam grow up to 10 meters.**

**Kohryu Form: Takes the form of a golden odachi. This grants the using powerful earth magic, a boost in physical abilities, and use of 'almighy' attack released from the blade.**

**Balance Breaker: [Heavenly Beasts Majestic (divine) Attire]**

**Weakness: Due to being the host of beings classified as Gods, Beasts, and Dragons, the user is weak to God-Slaying, Dragon-Slaying, and Beast-Slaying weapons. The anount of tine the user can remain in each form depends on his/her stamina and mana, when user runs out of stamina or mana the sacred gear returns to stand-by mode.**

**Choice 2: [Astrals Gear]**

***Inspired by Final Fantasy 15**

**Backstory: God had created the six astrals as another way to defend humanity, however when the Great War commenced and the Astrals saw mankind (who they've grown to love) suffer due to the supernatural, they asked God to seal them within a single sacred gear and only be allowed to awakened by a human they have deemed worthy to be mankinds protector.**

**Powers: Able to shift between multiple weapons that carry the powers of each Astral.**

**Stand-by form: This is just a sheathed katana, it doesn't have any special attributes.**

**Titan Form: Takes the form of earthen fists. It gives the user greatly enhanced strength, and ability to use earth magic.**

**Shiva Form: Takes the form of crystaline chakram. It gives the user ability to use ice magic, and create clones (amt depends on mana).**

**Ramuh Form: Takes the form of a golden staff in the shape of a lightning bolt. It gives the user ability to use lightning magic.**

**Leviathan Form: Takes the form of a dark blue spear. It gives the user ability to use water magic, and create water familiars (amt depends on mana).**

**Ifrit Form: Takes the form of a two handed sword constantly emitting embers. It gives the user ability to use fire magic.**

**Bahamut Form: This takes the form of a gold and silver one handed sword. It gives the user wings of blades, and ability to summon swords and fire them at enemy (amt depends on mana)**

**Balance Breaker: [The Divine Armor of the Astrals]**

**Weakness: Due to being the host of beings classified as Gods, Beasts, and Dragons, the user is weak to God-Slaying, Dragon-Slaying, and Beast-Slaying weapons. The anount of tine the user can remain in each form depends on his/her stamina and mana, when user runs out of stamina or mana the sacred gear returns to stand-by form.**

**Choice 3: [The True King]**

***Inspired by Final Fantasy 15**

**Backstory: A sacred gear that contains a piece of God's consiousness, created by the weakenes God after sealing the 'Beast of the End'. It will only awaken to a single host it deems worthy of the title of 'King of Light' and 'True King'.**

**Appearance: Takes the form of a ring with a large crystal at the center. (Look up Ring of Lucii)**

**Powers: allows user to summon any of the 13 weapoms hand-crafted by God, gives ability to use light magic, and gives the ability to warp and 'blink'.**

**Balance Breaker: [True Kings Armory]**

**Weakness: Abilites depend on users stamina and mana, and user is weak to God Slaying weapons.**

**Please choose which of the three you want Ritsuka to have. I will start the next chapter in three days based off the result.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
